


Gone

by FairyRose11



Category: Revenge (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3471176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyRose11/pseuds/FairyRose11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What goes through Emily's mind when Amanda dies in 2X14?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone

Emily doesn’t know how long she drifts there in the ocean. She’s stopped worrying about Nolan coming back to rescue her, stopped paying any attention to the water lapping into the boat.

Amanda is growing cold in her arms. That thing people say sometimes, that the dead just look like they’re sleeping? Not true. Amanda looks dead, her face still and her chest sticky with blood. The blood is all over Emily’s hands.

So much for revenge. The Graysons always win in the end. Sometimes Emily gets close, backs them into a corner, but not matter what happens, they get out of it. They’ll always end up safe in their palace, while Emily lies in a sinking rubber boat cradling the body of the only sister she’s ever really had.

She can recall when they first met, back when Emily was Amanda and Amanda was Emily. They’d hated each other. Who would have ever believed they would end up here, floating in the dark until nothing exists but this moment, just this moment in time. It’s so easy to lose herself in it, clutching that locket that Amanda perished to get. 

I need to get back to shore. I can’t die here. Not now, not after this.

Dimly, Emily realizes that the boat is sinking. It can’t take this much weight, which leaves her with only one thing to do. Problem is, she can’t bring herself to do it.

She can almost hear Amanda yelling at her. Damn it, Emily! Do it! Save yourself! And then, I love you. You’re my sister. Take care of my family. 

Emily lets go of the body, and it slides into the water. She spares a single moment to wonder if anyone will ever find it.

Nolan’s voice breaks the silence. He’s shouting, desperate. 

Emily thinks I’ll survive this, Amanda. I’ll get back and destroy the Graysons. I’ll destroy every single person who did this to you. 

Emily fires the gun, and light flares up. She shivers as she waits for Nolan to come for her. 

Victoria and Conrad’s faces flash before her eyes, staying there like some sick song that she can’t get out of her head. Emily pictures herself standing over them, as they lie broken on the floor. No question about it. This revenge isn’t just about her father anymore. And the people who killed him have just lost any hope of making it out of this hell alive. Because Emily will be patient, and she’ll be kind, and in the end she’ll drag them out of their palace kicking and screaming, and she’ll give them the justice they deserve.


End file.
